Sangre Shinobi
by Nuharoo
Summary: Shinobi (忍びの者): palabra utilizada para referirse a los practicantes del ninjutsu como una táctica de guerra, donde nin significa "escabullirse" y jutsu significa "arte", por lo que juntos el significado era "arte de escabullirse". No me avergonzaba de quien era, yo era un shinobi que comprendía su lugar en el mundo... Pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que hacia con ella en mis brazos? UA
1. Prologo

_**Sangre Shinobi**_

_**by**_

_**Nuharoo**_

* * *

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** diferente mundo ninja, diferente historia.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Shinobi_... esa palabra me ha definido desde que tengo memoria. Siempre teniendo muy en claro mis objetivos, siempre fiel a mi lugar y a la misión.

Pero ahora, ¿que significado tenia esa palabra? Varias veces me había preguntado lo mismo, sin llegar a una respuesta convincente a ello.

Los shinobis comenzaron a ser conocidos en una de las peores etapas que había enfrentado el país, haciendo frente a una gran inestabilidad política y a diversos conflictos bélicos por la lucha del poder interno. Fue en ese escenario de guerrillas en donde ese nombre comenzó a ser temido y respetado por la sociedad, mismo escenario en donde esas increíbles habilidades eran requeridas mas que nunca.

Utilizados por grandes lideres y personas influyentes en general, los shinobis eran considerados fuertes soldados dispuestos a realizar el sucio trabajo que ningún aristócrata estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Reía amargamente y con ironía cada vez que recordaba estar frente a un señor feudal que requería ese tipo de servicios. Eramos considerados la escoria de una sociedad en plena guerra civil. Las personas sin futuro ni pasado que trabajaban para que _ellos_ no ensuciaran sus manos en la guerra, eramos las personas a las cuales no les importaba ser utilizadas como herramientas, ya que alguien de origen humilde proveniente de las bajas clases sociales, no podía aspirar a mas.

Pero aun así, eramos los mercenarios mas temidos y respetados enviados para ganar, siendo entrenados en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra como el asesinato, el espionaje, el sabotaje y el reconocimiento; todo con el afán de desestabilizar al ejército enemigo, obtener información de la posición de las tropas o reunir cualquier dato vital para una ventaja que pudiera ser decisiva al momento de la batalla, contando para ello con una amplia gama de armas y artefactos, tales como la_ Katana, shuriken _y _kunais_, ademas de renombradas habilidades para crear bombas y venenos con tal de llevar a cabo la misión totalmente desapercibidos.

El uso de espías y sus propios métodos para hacerlo, posteriormente se transformo en una filosofía así como un código de conducta llamado _ninpo_, siendo conocidas dentro del marco de las guerras civiles, con el objetivo de adivinar los verdaderos motivos de dichas disputas internas dentro del país y poder acabar con ellas.

Durante ese periodo de inestabilidad política y de la identidad oculta que suponían los shinobis, pronto algunos señores feudales y los principales clanes del país, personas influyentes y de gran poder, cada vez se sentían mas amenazados ante la aparición y rumor que eran los shinobis, llegando a tomar medidas de seguridad cada vez mas drásticas en sus castillos y mansiones, evitando a toda costa tener la inesperada visita de estos especializados asesinos. Guardias, torres de vigilancia, pisos que sonaban al mas mínimo ruido o peso de una pluma, e incluso algunas pocas trampas fueron los medios mas utilizado para mantenerlos a salvo como a sus familias. Aunque claro, el mito de los shinobi para ellos no era mas que eso: un mito, por lo que todas las medidas tomadas sirvieron de nada contra los especialistas en _ninjutsu_.

Pasados algunos años, la tensión e inestabilidad política seguía presente. Fui testigo de como la producción _casera_ de shinobis dentro de los distintos clanes de la región comenzaba a tomar fuerza, llegando a crear sus propias técnicas de espionaje, estilos de pelea como también habilidades destacadas para escabullirse e infiltrarse, heredadas y transmitidas de padre a hijo o entre sensei y alumno. Esa era la tradición impuesta dentro de los mismos clanes, aunque se conservaba el sistema jerárquico shinobi.

La estructura típica de las organizaciones estaba compuesta por tres rangos: Jonin, Chunin y Genin. Los jonin eran los lideres de las misiones, los encargados de mantener el contacto con los interesados en sus servicios y cerrar los tratos. Los chunin eran los sublíderes y encargados de realizar las misiones difíciles, mientras que los genin eran los encargados de llevar a cabo las misiones sencillas debido a su corta edad.

Soporte año tras año y logre sobrevivir a las tres jerarquías para lograr estar en la posición que merecía: Jonin, una tarea nada fácil teniendo en consideración que siendo un shinobi -aceptando la muerte y el nulo temor a la misma- la esperanza de vida no era muy alta que digamos. Se consideraba afortunado a aquel que llegaba a la edad legal para probar el sabor del sake, y mas aun si lograbas transmitir las habilidades a tus hijos, preparandolos al ser conocedor de que un destino similar les aguardaba.

Cada niño que crecía dentro de una familia de guerreros se esperaba que de mayor fuera también uno, por lo que gran parte de su infancia la dedicaban a practicar distintos tipos de artes marciales. Un guerrero completo debía de ser diestro por lo menos en el uso de la espada, arco y flecha, la lanza y posteriormente en el uso de armas de fuego. Del mismo modo, se les instruía en el uso de estas armas mientras se montaba a caballo, además de que se esperaba que supieran nadar y bucear. Sin embargo, para un niño nacido en una familia shinobi, su currículo debía ser mas aun extenso y exigente. Ademas de todo lo anterior, se requería que el joven supiera el uso y preparación de explosivos y venenos con distintos tiempos de reacción, ademas de ser entrenados en supervivencia a campo abierto.

Un aspecto de vital importancia era el acondicionamiento físico que se recibía, siendo adiestrados desde muy pequeños para poder escalar los empinados y altos muros de tenian los castillos así como dominar las artes marciales casi a la perfección, ya sea con o sin armas.

He ahí el motivo por el cual había logrado pasar desapercibido por tantos días, ademas de poder sobrevivir sin ningún inconveniente. La naturaleza era mi hogar y mi entrenamiento me mantenía con vida.

Conocía mi lugar, sabia mi misión y para lo que había sido entrenado. Recordaba todo por lo que pase, las misiones que realice a medida que subía de rango, el prestigio y también los rostros de las vidas que había tomado en el camino.

Todo mi pasado, perdido cuando las organizaciones shinobi comenzaron a pudrirse, llegando a convertirse cada vez y con mas facilidad en miserables saqueadores de castillos y violadores de clanes. Ya no había espionaje ni había recaudación de información, a pesar de que los conflictos bélicos estaban aun vigentes.

Ya no había _shinobis._ Solo personas varadas en la región recordando sus días en misiones, intentando encontrar algo mejor.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado al escuchar como se partía un leño dentro de la improvisada fogata. Mirar hacia atrás siempre me colocaba nostálgico, y si estaba en medio del bosque de noche, lo mejor era mantenerme alerta ante cualquier ruido o movimiento.

Sin embargo, y por mas que intente conservar la calma y la concentración, una respiración acompasada a mi lado hizo que volviese a divagar. Solté un suspiro volteando mi rostro para verle.

«Entiendo quien soy y de donde vengo... Pero entonces... ¿por qué nunca antes me había sentido tan perdido? ¿Por qué ya no se que hacer? Y mas aun, ¿que es lo que hago con ella, que duerme plácidamente bajo la noche estrellada y con el calor del fuego a sus espaldas?»

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Espero les haya gustado :D cualquier comentario es bien recibido. _

_Como prologo quise colocar algo de información historica, pero ya para el proximo vendra la verdadera historia. _

_Adios :) _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sangre Shinobi**_

_**by**_

_**Nuharoo**_

* * *

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia:** diferente mundo ninja, diferente historia.

—Diálogos ‒

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes. _

* * *

**Resumen: **Él considerado un paria sin posibilidad de cambiar lo que es. Ella la próxima descendiente de un clan noble en un país dividido, en donde solo el mas fuerte puede sobrevivir. Reunidos por azares del destino y para fortuna o desgracia de ambos.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El sol aun brillaba aquella tarde de otoño, fácilmente podría calcular que aun le quedaban un par de horas de luz natural. El bosque silencioso como siempre, a excepción del canto de algunos pájaros, le brindaban la paz y silencio que sus turbulentos pensamientos necesitaban. Suspiro dibujando una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios, no había nada mejor que caminar tranquilamente por el bosque sintiendo el suave aroma que los arboles frutales desprendían. Inundando sus sentidos con ese delicado aroma, inhalo profundamente.

«Un momento... ¿arboles frutales?» pensó abriendo sus azules ojos para comprobar lo que sus sentidos le indicaban. Claro que lo eran, arboles frutales adornaban todo el camino hasta perderse en la vista. Frutos ya caídos y otros podridos estaban por toda la orilla mientras débiles ramas cargadas de la fruta estacional amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

Su rostro cambio de tranquilo a dudoso, ¿tanto había recorrido ya? Bien sabido era que las mejores zonas eran repartidas para aquellas familias de mucho dinero o clanes de renombre. Solo esos distritos con gente de dinero tenían arboles frutales y _mas_ aun si estos adornaban una simple calzada.

Se alzo de hombros restandole importancia al asunto. Si estaba en la zona de los mejores distritos, debía pasear a ver que cosa interesante había ¿no? Si había fruta tirada en el bosque, tanta como para alimentar a un ejercito, debía aprovechar la situación ¿no? Ademas, si a lo lejos veía grandes murallas alzarse algo alejadas del camino, no estaría mal el pasar a echar un vistazo ¿no? Fue un shinobi de alto rango, entrar a un jardín, cortar algo de fruta, retirarse sigilosamente y seguir con su camino seria pan comido para alguien como él. Ademas, técnicamente no seria como el resto de los shinobi despreciables, no era robo si hurtaba algo que crecía de la tierra.

«Después de todo, un hombre debe comer»

Y con este ultimo pensamiento, reanudo su caminar con el amurallado lugar en la mira. ¿para que conformarse con fruta sucia y podrida cuando podía tener una mejor?

**.**

_**.**_

Espalda recta, manos quietas cómodamente reposando sobre su kimono, vista fija al frente y rostro sereno. Una muñeca de porcelana y diplomacia en todo su alcance, cualquiera que la viese diría que era la imagen perfecta de cualquier heredera. Estar calmadamente sentada a la derecha de su padre e izquierda de su hermana, con toda su atención puesta en la reunión llevada a cabo, era digno de su puesto.

Pero no había nada mas alejado de la realidad. Su vista y atención estaban fijados en algo mas allá de esa reunión.

Toda su atención y sentidos estaban fijos en la pequeña fracción del hermoso y familiar paisaje que la ventana de ese salón de reuniones le proporcionaba. A lo lejos podía apreciar como el suave viento otoñal mecía las ramas de los arboles, haciendo caer uno que otro fruto mientras las amarillentas hojas se deslizaban con delicadeza haciendo un improvisado colchón en medio del jardín.

Todo aquel paisaje estaba inundado por un aire de tranquilidad y paz que invitaba a cualquiera a recostarse en el césped y simplemente observar las nubes y relajarse. Ya poco le faltaba para salir y tenderse en su anhelado jardín, dejando que el viento y las hojas jugaran con su azulino cabello.

No obstante, por más que quisiera estar recostada a la sobra de un árbol, sabía bien que no podía… de hecho ni siquiera debería estar viendo por la ventana en esos momento, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquel lugar, aquella reunión decisiva para el futuro de su clan en un país inestable por las luchas de poder. Suspiro cansada por enésima vez, ya llevaban gran parte del día en esa reunión que parecía no tener fin próximo al ver la discrepancia habitual de opiniones y puntos de vista entre ambas casas, el _souke_ y el _bouke._

Hace ya bastante tiempo las cosas entre ambas partes del clan habían quedado delimitadas.

El souke, la rama principal, se conformaba por los miembros mas destacados y de sangre mas pura. Constaba solo de diplomáticos encargados de los tratos comerciales con el resto del país y los demás clanes, solo hombres con la arraigada idea de mantener las tradiciones y velar por la política y posición del clan en su conjunto. Mientras que el bouke, la rama secundaria, se encargada de proteger a los descendientes de la primera. Eran los miembros del clan entrenados en técnicas similares a las utilizadas por los shinobi, teniendo como fin ultimo poner sus habilidades y vida a disposición del clan entero. Solo a los hombres del bouke se les permitía entrenar y hacerse con similares técnicas, teniendo como única excepción a esa regla, al hombre sentado a su derecha, el imponente patriarca Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata desde que tenia uso de razón, tanto ella como su hermana Hanabi, había sufrido de incontables secuestros e intentos de los mismos. He ahí la razón por la que el mismo patriarca del clan, un miembro de la familia principal, decidiera inculcarse en dichas artes implantando el mismo método para las futuras generaciones de lideres del clan; sin embargo, difícil se veía el futuro de ese legado si la descendencia constaba de mujeres. Se dudaba bastante el que su propio padre permitiese que sus hijas entrenasen en el arte del ninjutsu.

Era algo bastante injusto el que ellas siendo mujeres estuviesen vetadas de dichas practicas, por lo que para proteger a las herederas, estaba su primo Neji, miembro del bouke, shinobi apto yprotección mas que suficiente como para que ellas no supieran de dichas practicas, o al menos hasta que se encontrara un esposo y próximo líder del clan que fuese culto en el arte de la guerra.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, de un momento a otro siente como la civilizada discusión que se llevaba hasta el momento se había esfumado, dando paso a tonos de voz mas altos en claro signo de protesta.

"Y_a es muy tarde, no hay nada que hacer", "mas guardias, ¡esa es la solución!" , "¡no nos iremos!", "pero ¿que pasa si esos bárbaros nos atacan?"_

Esos entre otros argumentos eran los que iban y venían, unos en contra de otros sin llegar a entenderse siquiera.

«¿Irse?» pensó Hinata repitiendo la única palabra de la discusión que hizo resonancia en su mente. Viendo como su padre se ponía de pie solemnemente haciendo callar de inmediato a todo aquel que estaba protestando, inmediatamente su atención se fijo en él. El salón volvió a ser silencio.

—Se que hay una decisión difícil de tomar, y puede que la de abandonar no sea la mas adecuada, mas aun si este es nuestro hogar –hizo una pausa cerrando sus ojos, como si lo que viniera fuese aun mas difícil de decir. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir tal silencio–. Sin embargo, la inestabilidad dentro del país es cada vez mayor y no dudo que pronto nos uniremos a los clanes saqueados y devastado gracias a las guerras civiles.

—Nuestro clan es fuerte Hiashi-sama, ¡podremos resistir! –dijo con convicción un hombre de la segunda rama siendo seguido por vítores y palabras a su favor. Hiashi solo levanto una mano para que se calmaran.

_—_Se que nuestro clan es fuerte, y no hay nadie que este mas orgulloso de ello que yo. No obstante me mantengo firme ante la decisión de no correr riesgos quedándonos aquí, desprotegidos y expuestos ante cualquier amenaza.

—¡Pero Hiashi-sama esta subestimando a nuestro clan! –volvió a interrumpir otro de los Hyuuga.

_—_¡No pienso exponerlos a un exterminio como le paso al clan Uchiha!

Ante tal aseveración el silencio se hizo nuevamente en la estancia. Hace ya un par de años atrás el clan Uchiha era conocido tanto dentro del país como por sus alrededores, como uno de los mas fuertes e imponentes en todos ámbitos, con habilidad para los tratos y políticas externas, como en las batallas teniendo un sinnúmero de guerreros que no necesitaron entrenar el uso del ninjutsu. Solo con katanas y demases armas ya eran unos esplendidos guerreros.

Sin embargo sus mismas habilidades fueron su perdición. Con las guerras al asecho, los Uchiha no quedaron exceptos de la ambición de tomar el poder y ser traicionados por sus mismos miembros. La caída de ese imponente clan en su época de oro no era mas que un recordatorio para el trágico destino que podría azotar a todos por igual, sin importar el numero, las habilidades o el poder que se tuviese. Todos tenían las mismas probabilidades de sucumbir ante las guerras civiles.

Retomando la calma, el patriarca solo suspiro cansado ante la mirada cabizbaja de todo su clan. —La decisión final aun debe ser discutida por todo consejo. Sugiero terminar la reunión por hoy, ya daremos a conocer las medidas que se tomaran.

Muchos protestaron en un tono no mas alto que un murmullo, resignándose a que la seguridad del clan seguiría siendo tema para una próxima reunión. Teniendo cada vez menos comerciantes y viendo como todos se movilizaban a las fronteras para escapar de las guerras, la verdad era que no había mucho que hacer. Solo dejar de lado el orgullo Hyuuga tan latente en todos en ese clan.

**.**

**_._**

Lo había dicho antes y lo volvía a decir ahora, las mejores frutas no están en el exterior, sino en el interior de las grandes murallas; después de todo algo bueno debía proteger ese gran acorazado exterior.

Recargado en la gran rama de aquel árbol, que bordeaba entre el interior y exterior de la pequeña ciudad, Naruto se permitió relajarse mientras devoraba uno a uno los frutos que había logrado alcanzar desde su posición y sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta.

Y a pesar de que el era un shinobi con varios años de experiencia, infiltrarse hasta llegar a su posición no había sido tan fácil como en un principio creía. ¡Kami-sama! Ese clan contaba con tantos guardias que difícil se había vuelto la tarea de encontrar un punto ciego e infiltrarse por el hasta su cómoda posición.

De un momento a otro vuelve su atención desde los guardias que patrullaban las murallas externas, hasta la gran cantidad de personas que salían al jardín en varias direcciones. Prestando mas atención a esa peculiar y similar multitud, el rubio oji azul nota de inmediato una característica demasiado obvia para cualquiera.

«Esos ojos» pensó alarmado, por poco dejando caer el fruto de sus manos.

El clan Hyuuga, mas conocido como los byakugan debido a sus peculiares ojos blanco-lila transmitidos de generación en generación a todos los miembros del clan sin excepción; se lucían paseando por el jardín y dispersándose por el resto de los terrenos, sin llegar a notar su presencia.

¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Toda esa ostentosidad, elegancia y la seguridad, todo se debía a ellos, un clan de renombre conocido por todo el país.

Los byakugan, como eran mas conocidos por el resto de las personas al reconocer sus extraños ojos, conformaba uno de los clanes fundadores del país que contaba ademas con bastante influencia tanto política como militar. Eran bastante ricos por lo que su posición les permitía mantenerse casi independientemente del mismo país. Sin embargo su dinero no era la razón de su gran renombre.

Con la latente amenaza de las guerras civiles lejos de terminar, los Hyuuga habían logrado descubrir una nueva rama basada en el arte medicinal: la llamada red de chakra.

Los shinobi eran divididos según sus habilidades especiales, y a pesar de estar realizando la mayoría de sus misiones en absoluto sigilo y soledad, habían ciertas misiones catalogadas con mayor dificultad, que requerían del funcionamiento de un equipo de no mas de tres personas, siendo cada una de estas especialista en una rama ninpo distinta. Fuerza y velocidad servían claramente en el combate, dividido en con o sin armas. Estaban los espías o rastreadores, sigilosos shinobi encargados de infiltrarse en las lineas enemigas para robar información útil al momento de la batalla, y por ultimo los médicos, shinobis encargados de la preparación de diversos venenos como también dominar la gran gama de técnicas milenarias de medicina y restauración de las energías vitales.

He ahí el gran renombre de los byakugan. Siendo un clan hermético, valiendose casi por si mismos, la red de chakra suponía un gran secreto usado y sabido solo por los miembros de ojos blancos.

Teniendo como amenaza un nuevo uso y funcionamiento de las energías vitales, espirituales y mentales dentro del cuerpo, pronto diversos gremios de shinobi intentaron robar dicho conocimiento, con tal de saber la amenaza o ventaja que suponía el conocer el adecuado funcionamiento de dicha red.

Secuestro e intentos de los mismos a las herederas a cambio de información, infiltración y espionaje, ningún gremio había logrado su cometido, haciendo que el secreto mas celosamente guardado por los Hyuuga se volviese mas codiciado de lo que ya era.

Naruto sabia, mucho antes de retirarse de dicha organización, la amenaza y gran cotización que bordeaba a ese clan por completo, todo con tal de saber el funcionamiento de una nueva perspectiva de ver los ciclos de energía que corrían por el cuerpo.

«He ahí el hecho de porque tanta seguridad y guardias en las murallas. Ese clan siendo famoso ya tiene su destino marcado.»

No pudo evitar que fugaces pensamientos auto referentes a su propia habilidad como shinobi le subieran el ego. Estaba infiltrado en el jardín de uno de los clanes mas poderosos y cotizados, habiendo pasando por alto a la seguridad en general y a los numerosos guardias. Su hazaña era para estarse orgulloso de si mismo.

Viendo como el jardín poco a poco volvía a quedar en su estado anterior de tranquilidad, volvió a su encomienda de seguir disfrutando de su exquisita merienda. Sin embargo, un suspiro cansado se oye no muy lejos de él consiguiendo picar nuevamente su atención.

Tenso voltea ligeramente su cuerpo en busca de la persona próxima a su posición, relajándose nuevamente al comprobar que no era mas que una chica sentada bajo el mismo árbol en donde él estaba. Vestía un kimono violeta con detalles rosa, probablemente de la seda mas cara que pudo haber conseguido, tez clara como porcelana, su cabello largo de un color azulado nada común y los mismos ojos que todo Hyuuga poseía. En total una chica linda que aparentaba tener no mas de dieciocho años de edad. Hubiese sonreído, tenia a una bella princesa -como decía su maestro- frente a sus narices; no obstante su clara mueca de preocupación lo mantenían algo intrigado.

«¿Qué pasaría si...?»

—¿Por qué la cara larga, muñeca?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Hinata se levanto de su lugar como un resorte, encontrándose como si nada -y prácticamente de la nada- a un chico sentado en las ramas del árbol. Parpadeo confundida y algo temerosa al ver como el intruso de tez bronceada y cabellera rubia la miraba fijamente con unos intensos ojos color cielo, como si realmente esperase una respuesta de su parte.

—¿Quien es usted? ¿que es lo que hace aquí? –intento sonar lo mas segura posible, sin hacer notoria su sorpresa ni el nerviosismo en su voz. El chico joven, de no mas de veintiún años de edad, vestía una yukata naranja con negro manteniendo sus mangas remangadas, sosteniendo una pequeña e improvisada bolsa de equipaje a su lado mientras seguía engullendo la fruta del árbol como si nada. No se veía amenazador, es mas se veía tranquilo y relajado, pero a pesar de la posición de este, algo la mantenía alerta de todas maneras.

—No estoy robando si eso insinúas –alzo la fruta en sus manos–. Solo, digamos que estoy... paseando.

Sorprendida ante el claro descaro del rubio, la oji lila sintió una desconfianza rememorada. «¿paseando?... ¡que sarta de mentiras!»

—Váyase inmediatamente o llamare a los guardias.

—Adelante, hazlo –dijo alzándose de hombros–. Para cuando ellos aparezcan ya habré acabado contigo.

Aquellas palabras dichas como si nada la dejaron helada, logrando que la desconfianza y el instinto la hicieran retroceder un paso. Pero un sonido la dejo de nueva cuenta desconcertada. Él se estaba riendo a carcajadas, sin reparo alguno.

—Solo bromeo 'ttebayó –dijo aun con voz risueña–. Como dije anteriormente, solo estoy aquí descansando.

—Pues ya váyase, o...

—¿O que?

—Tendrá problemas –intento amenazar. Un extraño colado en su jardín, habiendo evadido la seguridad, no podía significar nada bueno.

—Si sigues con esa actitud, la que tendrá problemas aquí seras tu. Ademas, no creo que tenga mas problemas de los que tu ya tienes muñeca –soltó mirándola y sonriendo con ironía, sabiendo de antemano lo buscado que era su clan, debido al secreto del canal de chakra.

—¿Que quiere decir con eso?

_—_Pues parece ser que papi, tio, padrino o quien sea, te ha mentido de la peor forma.

No era consciente si ella sabia o no el porque de tanta seguridad en su clan, pero su claro rostro de duda mezclado con preocupación le indicaron que no sabia nada al respecto.

—¿Y usted que sabe de eso? –dijo manteniendo sus cejas fruncidas. ¿que era lo que sabia ese desconocido chico?

_—_Ohhh muñeca, te sorprenderías todo lo que se al respecto –sonrió con seguridad–. Primero comienzan diciendo que la gente que se marcho fue solo es por despido, que no hay nada por lo que preocuparse cuando vez las puertas de tu gran casa cerradas las veinticuatro horas del día ademas de ver mas guardias que te siguen y vigilan todo el tiempo. Y cuando menos lo esperas... ¡ZAZ! te quedas sin hogar y tienes que ir refugiándote de un lugar a otro, sobreviviendo con lo que puedas –termina su relato como quien habla del clima.

—Eso no es cierto. Eso no me ocurrirá –dijo firmemente la peli azul.

—Pues, ruega que así sea. Pero la doble seguridad solo indica una cosa –él la miro astuto.

—Hinata-sama –escucho su nombre a lo lejos, cambiando su atención del rubio extraño a la voz de su primo que la llamaba.

—Bueno, ese es mi toque de salida –el chico se coloco de pie en la rama del árbol, dispuesto a irse–. Ya sabes muñeca, si las cosas empeoran y necesitas un shinobi que te proteja en el mundo real, ya sabes a quien buscar –dijo guiñándole un ojo, desapareciendo sin mas.

Alarmada siente como involuntariamente retiene una inhalación de sorpresa, escuchando a lo lejos como los pasos y la voz de su primo se aproximaban a su espalda.

«¿Shinobi a dicho? ¡¿Él... acaso él... era un shinobi de verdad?!»

**.**

**_._**

Sin tener un pensamiento coherente u opinión que dar ante la reunión que el consejo decidió realizar, sus pensamientos no podían dejar de vagar en torno al chico del día anterior.

Shinobi... eso era lo que había dicho,_ él_ era un _shinobi, _un paria de la sociedad.

Y aunque la connotación que los rodeaba, el misterioso y hermetismo de sus misiones ademas del tipo de técnicas que ocultaban al mundo exterior seguían siendo en su mayoría desconocida, bien sabido era una cosa: no eran mas que armas de guerra.

Los argumentos a favor y en contra en el consejo seguían escuchándose lejos de su mente. Solo un chico de azules ojos abarcaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos. Y con esa imagen de tez bronceada y cabellera rubia, un nuevo hecho se instalo en su mente junto con el resto.

A los shinobi nunca se les permitía revelar su identidad, ni mucho menos mostrarse a plena luz del día. Eso era algo sabido por todos, incluso por ella, ciega del mundo exterior. Los shinobi eran un grupo militar de mercenarios entrenados en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra, eran espias y algunas veces incluso asesinos.

Entonces... ¿por qué él se mostró como si nada?, ¿acaso le había mentido respecto a su identidad? ¿él no era un shinobi después de todo?

Un leve golpe en su costado provoco que su atención volviese al recinto. Levemente giro su mirada, divisando los platinos ojos de su primo que con la leve reprimenda de juntar aun mas sus cejas, le transmitió un claro mensaje: "pon atención". Ella solo sonrió levemente en un gesto de disculpa, para volver su mirada al concejo del clan que con miradas y asentimientos de afirmación daban la razón a lo que sea que habían dicho de ultimo. Volvió su atención justo en el momento antes de que acabara la reunión entre el consejo y el mismo patriarca.

—Esta decidido –hablo el hombre con firmeza–, en el plazo de dos semanas nos iremos de aquí.

Hinata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tales palabras.

**.**

* * *

**_._**

_Hola hola aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado :D _

_De verdad muchas gracias por colocar esta historia dentro de sus follow y favoritos. Se alegra saber que la historia es leída por alguien c: _

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer también por sus review a las lindas personas que dejaron uno ;) Cualquier duda, opinión, consejo o lo que sea es bien recibido de verdad. _

_**Reviews**_

_**Yoru no Ouji: **__Aquí te dejo el primer capitulo, espero te haya gustado. Saludos :)_

**___Ivorosy: _**___Hola, me gusta saber que la narración estuvo bien. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que este primer capi te haya gustado, saludos! _

_**Morita: **__Jajaja me alegra que el prologo te haya gustado y también la forma de narrar, sigo siendo inexperta pero espero no se note tanto xD Saludos y gracias por comentar :) _

**___Nara me cae bien: _**___Hola, me alegra ver que el inicio histórico de esta narración halla sido un acierto ;) espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado, saludos :) PD: a mi también Nara me cae bien, jaja buen nickname ;) _

___Bueno, debido a que las vacaciones ya terminaron para esta simple estudiante, las actualizaciones como han de suponer, seran con un tiempo algo mas largo :/ aunque intentare escribir en cada ratito libre que tenga. Ahora que el stres vuelve, espero que la imaginación sea mayor xD _

___Adios c:_


End file.
